Teacher Teacher Teacher
by Hatake.Inuzuka
Summary: Iruka has Kakashi's iPod and there is a playlist in it of his name, Why is it there and one of the songs is WHAT!


This was a random idea that popped into my head while litening to the song.

it seemed like a very kakaxiru situation

I own the idea not the characters or the song, Just the ideaSong Is Innocent High By Blood On The Dance Floor.

It was just another day at the academy and it was shuriken practice day at that. Let's See if this class can do their practice without almost killing me I thought. During one of my many classes shuriken practice Kakashi "randomly" dropped in saying something about a black cat crossing his path and having to go the other direction. I noticed he had headphones in. Sitting down on the rock next to me he pulled his headphones out of his ears and started jokingly giving me a hard time. Does Ru-Ru enjoy babysitting? I'm sure he could see my brow twitch even though he appeared to be looking straight ahead. After I ignored him for a while longer he sighed and got up, maa- Iruka he said see ya later and jumped off. Once the last student left practiced it was time to go back inside and get ready to go home as I went to get up my hand hit something hard, I looked down next to me and saw Kakashi had accidentally left his iPod, hmm I thought Kakashi, I wonder what you were listening to , going through the playlists as I walked back inside with the students I saw some that were pretty generic, 80's, 90's, 00's, Jonin party , relaxing ,reading, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Gai, training, and as I read the last one My eyes widened, it said Iruka, Oh God I thought what does he have under me in his Playlist? I could feel my hands shake as I clicked on the playlist, the songs were as followed

Hot For Teacher by Van-Halen, hmm I thought why would he have that Kakashi Sensei is definitely not gay, but whatever I though What's Next…

Smokin In The Boys Room by Motley Crue

Hmmm maybe this one kind of fits I thought, I Have Had to yell at those damn genin's from the sound village for smoking when he had the chunnin exams. On to the next… Be True To Your School by The Beach Boys… School is important but I don't have that much school spirit…

School's Out by Alice Cooper

Okay, I thought I can understand that one from both student or teacher perspective, The next song read,

Wonderful World by Sam Cooke

That's not a bad song I thought I Kinda like that one, it shows teacher appreciation. And now for the last song,

Innocent High, Blood On The Dance Floor

Hmm I know all about the last one, Innocent High, I don't do drugs so that doesn't fit, I wonder what it is… Well I'll just listen to it and find out, As I put in the headphones and hit play it began, almost so quiet I couldn't hear, as I turn up the volume the button was stuck, stupid machine so I touched the machine and swiped the volume up, I began to listen and I hear…

 **Today's lesson plan: it's how to give a rim job  
Bury my face in your ass and beat me til your cock throbs**

choking on my water I couldn't believe he had this in my playlist, but I continued to listen it can't get much worse can it?

 **Seesaw, Seesaw, Slide my face up and down  
On the desk, By lockers, Fuck me on the playground  
I'll make time to get my A from a D  
I missed class for this now motherfucking rape me**

Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, Show me your chest  
Ring the school bell, It's time for recess  
Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, I need an A+  
Take off my pants and make me start to bust

I spoke too soon I thought

 **Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, I've been a dirty whore  
I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboard  
Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, keep me after class  
I've been a bad boy now take that paddle to my ass**

Taking out the headphones or rather more like ripping them out of my ears I knew my face was bright red and I didn't want to hear anymore. What the fuck! Kakashi had some answering to do, That's it I thought I'm going to bring him his iPod and he is never going to hear the end of it, Winding the headphones around the iPod I closed the door as last kid came out from getting their things and met with their parents. Going back inside I grabbed my bag and all my papers to grade, and started on my way to the outer edges of the village where Kakashi was rumored to live. Muttering to myself about perverts and stupid Jonin I didn't notice someone was calling my name. I jumped when someone put their hand on my shoulder. Jumpy are we Iruka? It was one of the Jonin, Genma, he was one of the few Jonin that I hung out with outside of work other than him my friends were Anko, Raido, Izumo, Koetsu, Kurenai, Asuma And the occasional Gai when he wasn't too busy overworking his team. "Sorry Genma I was lost in thought what were you saying?" I was asking you if you had the time to join us tonight for drinks, "ehhhh I don't know Genma I have papers to grade and I-". Genma cut me off Kakashi might be there I know you like him. I felt my face heat up, "I-I do not" I spluttered. Genma chuckled and said that's not what you said last, week and he began his mockery, acting drunk he said in a cheery sounding voice that damn Kakashi, always being so bitter, he needs a little enjoyment in his life, I could give it to him… From there it only got worse. Grimacing I Began to remember that night more and more.

*Flashback*

 _All of us were drinking and I got into a "youthful" drinking competition with Gai that resulted in me having a little too much, (I won though) Kakashi had come into the bar looked over at us and began to walk away, Genma had tried to get Kakashi to join us but Kakashi looked away to the door and said I can't I'm busy and walked out of the bar. Kakashi is always being so bitter I giggled, he is always like that though Anko had said, I laughed some more and said he needs a little enjoyment in his life, Gai looked at me and said that is true Iruka but there is no one close enough to him that he will respond to enough to gain enjoyment, If only Kakashi had someone like that. He does Gai I laughed. Oh? He said Has Kakashi finally embraced the springtime of his youth? No I said laughing but I could give it to him, at that moment I heard a crash, Asuma had dropped his glass of sake, and Genma was smirking. What's so funny Genma? Our little Iruka has a crush on the Great Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi. My face had gone bright red and all I could do was stutter. It's okay Iruka we won't tell him Right guys? Kurenai said with a very menacing tone, but you should. Uhhhh right everyone said nervously, we had all seen what Kurenai could do when she was mad. If it could have been over then it would have been wonderful but my drunk self couldn't keep my mouth shut. Kakashi doesn't like men though, does he? Anko interjected with well I've never seen him with a woman. Okay guys Kurenai barked no more, shut up, stop bugging Iruka about it and let's enjoy our night. I was grateful for her._

 _*End Flashback*_

"Uh yeah I'll go I guess I have to give him back his iPod anyway", Genma's eyebrow raised in curiosity, "he stopped in at the academy during shuriken training, with his normal excuses about black cats in his path and accidentally left it." Satisfied with the answer Genma said see ya tonight I gotta go find Raido and ran off. Well I thought If Kakashi Is going to be there I might as well wait until later to give it to him. And with that I went home.

*FF*

It was 6 now and time to go meet up with everyone. When I got there everyone was there, well everyone but Kakashi, I put the iPod on the bar next to me and ordered my sake, About 30 minutes later Kakashi had still not shown up, a little disappointed and really drunk I thought maybe he got assigned a mission. At that moment I heard Gai; KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL YOU CAME! Looking at the door my eyes connected with Kakashi's, I could feel myself blushing he looked slightly uncomfortable for a second and as fast as it came it was gone. He came in and sat down beside me ordering himself a sake, maa- Iruka why do you have my iPod he asked. "Ah gomen Kakashi Sensei you left it at the academy, speaking of your iPod what is with the playlists? Specifically the bottom one?" Maa- Iruka You are a teacher are you not? He half whispered. "Well yes I am but what about the last song on it?" And what song would that be Iruka Sensei? Innocent High Maybe? "Yes Kakashi Sensei that one." He looked up looked back down and leaned towards me and said Iruka Sensei you are highly intoxicated don't you have class tomorrow? "Oh crap I should be going home shouldn't I". I giggled "okay guys I gotta go I have class in the morning." Okay Kurenai said see ya. "Bye everyone," Bye they all responded. Genma looked at Kakashi with a smirk when he stood up, Iruka let me walk with you. Laughing I said "it's okay Kakashi Sensei I can go on my own." No, Iruka Sensei I insist, I am a ninja and a Jonin it's my job to help those in need and you are in need of a sober companion for your walk home he smiled with his little upside down U eye. "Okay fine" feeling myself blush I went to the door and opened it. As we were walking I kept walking and noticed Kakashi didn't even double step for any where we went, "Kakashi Sensei I began How do you know where I live?" Maa- Iruka Sensei what makes you think I know where you live?

"You haven't missed a step, not even turning into the little trail for the shortcut between the buildings." He replied but a bit too quickly Naruto told me… It seemed like he was lying but knowing how he is I didn't prod any further, as long as I didn't have someone hawk eying my every move I was willing to brush it off. "Well I said when we got to my door, here we are." I got really nervous and felt a tingle in the pit of my stomach. I didn't want Kakashi to go just yet. Just as he turned to go I said, "Kakashi Sensei would you like to come in for tea?" I saw him tense then relax and walk back toward me, following me inside. Sure Iruka Sensei thank you he said closing the door behind him. He sat at the kitchen table and while I was putting the boiling water on the front burner I was slowly gaining some unknown courage. I decided to ask him again, "So Kakashi Sensei, Innocent High?" I said giggling, I heard him shift in his seat. I walked over to him and bent over in front of him inches from his face and whispered, "who said I'm innocent?" I heard his breath hitch at that and before I knew what was happening I felt cloth on my lips. My eyes widened realizing what was going on and before he could pull away I began to kiss back. I felt him deepen the kiss and I found myself climbing up on his lap. When He broke the kiss I looked at him and he had a lusty look in his eyes. Iruka sen- "just Iruka"I said, "no need for Sensei", well then he laughed just Kakashi, I laughed, "okay Kakashi sen- Kakashi" I giggled. Iruka he said close your eyes. I was a bit unsure but I did as he asked a minute later he was kissing me again, but this time there was nothing between us, open your eyes Iruka. I gasped he had removed his mask and his headband. I was speechless. He looked amazing, even with the scar over his eye. He looked down and away, I'm sorry Iruka, he apologized, "whatever for Kakashi?" You had to kiss someone like me he said sounding hurt. "What do you mean like you Kakashi?" I look horrible I'm all scarred up, I'm a mess, he said going to grab his headband and pull up his mask. Grabbing his hands I stopped him, "Kakashi there is nothing wrong with the way you look" I said. "You are very good looking". Sighing I took a deep breath in and said, "I love you Kakashi". Iruka, he whispered. Do you really mean that? "Yes Kakashi I do" and with that I pulled him into another kiss. He pulled away long enough to look at me and said I love you too Iruka and resumed the were escalating as he began to rub his hands up and down my chest abdomen and back and without breaking the kiss I guided him up and we made our way to my bedroom and onto the bed. Clothes were quickly flying everywhere and Kakashi was kissing and licking behind my ear, down my neck, from my chest, down to my stomach causing me to shiver and let out light moans of pleasure. When he got to the pants line of my boxers he stopped. Looking down at him with a questioning look, "Kakashi is everything okay?" Iruka are you sure you want to do this? He whispered. You are drunk and you will probably regret it in the morning, and-"I'm sure Kakashi" I whispered cutting him off, I'm sure. He looked at me for a moment nodded and continued, Pulling my boxers off and then his own. My eyes widened as I saw his cock standing tall with a bit of pre cum on the tip. I sat up and catching him by surprise flipped him onto his back before he could ask what was going on I was between his legs sucking on him, Iru-ahhhh he moaned as I took his whole length into my mouth. Licking and sucking with the occasional brush of teeth his breathing and moans became irregular, Iruka he said between pants, I'm gonna- and before he could finish his sentence he came undone. I lapped it all up and looked up at him. He growled and flipped me over. He put three fingers in my face and commanded me to suck, I did as he asked, and after he pulled them out I felt a little bit of pressure and then him breach my ring of muscles. "Kakashi" I moaned. He began pumping his finger in and out and after a few more pumps added another, "Ahhhh yes Kakashi right there" I yelled as he hit my sweet spot, He hit it again and again and again. He inserted his third finger and kept pumping his fingers in and out. I could feel the knot in my stomach tightening, my release was coming, "Kakashi" I panted, "don't stop, I'm gonna cum," And right when I said that the knot exploded, my cum shooting all over my stomach and chest. He pulled his fingers out and leaned forward licking up my cum off my body, He put a little of it on his cock and lined himself up and thrust into me. "Ahhhh Kakashi, you are so big," I moaned, He took my cock and began pumping a as he continued his thrusts only making me moan louder, "Ah Kakashi fuck me harder", I screamed, His thrusts were starting to become more erratic just as I felt that I was going to cum I felt him release inside of me, we came together both riding out our euphoria. He pulled out, you were right he mumbled, not so innocent. I laughed. "Hey Kakashi" I said sitting up with a tone of humor. Yes Iruka? "You easily get an A+", He looked confused for a moment then I smirked and said, "Recess is over."


End file.
